fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Thanatochronic
Help can you help me to fight Bad Max? my character's name is Ulrich Aerowoods, pls add me as a buddy :) i want to defeat that monster....:'( Saw You in Peach Creek Estates.Dr. Ivo Robotnik 10:14, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Unable To Play Much I Can't Most Of Fusionfall Due To School And My Little Brother Having To Use My Computer To Play His Spongebob Games & I Have To Take Out My Damn, Stupid Dog >:(. So You Can Find My Character In The Darklands At Any Location. Well, Since Schools Starting (For Me) I Have Been Playing Less FusionFall Due To Classes And I Can't Get The Ben 10 Jacket :( (Already Got Black Ace) :) Fusionfall I seen you around like Fuse's lair,future tech squareFuse king 06:07, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Fuse king I love all of them my fav was future. 35px25px[[User:Fusionwilliam|'Im fusionwilliam and, Im a ff fan just like ya. MEMORIZED???']]25px35px Sure. 35px25px[[User:Fusionwilliam|'Im fusionwilliam and, Im a ff fan just like ya. MEMORIZED???']]25px35px Check Out My nano mission Dukey but until 9/15/11 it will be finshed Fuse king 04:21, September 12, 2011 (UTC)Red X Check it out I;ve completed my newest nano mission Fathers Day if you already did'nt check out my Vote for Mayor nano mission. Regular Guy 20:19, September 12, 2011 (UTC) favorite band hey, whats your favorite band? ----(•_•) I made it too the Hidden Land Fuse king 02:10, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Red X Yea kinda like the ubkbown but it has npcs like gumball rigby and more. This is Fuse king 14:24, September 19, 2011 (UTC)Fuse king signing off How dumb this game is Do you relize how dumb this game is? i find it annoying, mostly because i can't level up to 36. Stay Gold I just finished my TOM Nano mission: Absolute Problem. Check it out and spread the news. Regular Guy 01:20, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Kandie Mission! Go an check out my new nano mission: Sour Taste-K,nuckles nano. Leave your thoughs about it in the comment section and spread the word. Regular Guy 23:31, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Idea I was just lookin at a wiki Dr. Ivo Robotnik made. And I though it would be cool if some of the users on this wiki make there own wiki together. It's just a suggestion, contact me and speard the news. Regular Guy 23:58, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay Thax for responding. Tell the other FusionFall wiki user. Regular Guy 00:49, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Becuase Yelling and, pointing names in a blog and, remember the thing where I said I didn't know what wiki contribers is I thought it was alternate accounts. 35px25px[[User:Fusionwilliam|'Im fusionwilliam and, Im a ff fan just like ya. MEMORIZED???']]25px35px Idea: Too What should the wiki be about. I was guessing probadly a fanon FusionFall wiki where we can add our own characthers, or something cool. Just popping ideas. Have u already told the other FusionFall wiki users?Regular Guy 22:30, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Gunter Nano Pllz go check my awsome and cool new gunter nano mission. And plllzzz spread the word! Regular Guy 19:21, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Check it out! Please go check out my new Dracula Nano mission: http://fusionfall.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Regular_Guy/Dracula_Nano_Mission:_Vampire%27s_Assistant Please tell the other users! :) Wiki Creation.... We haven't talked in a while about the wiki I said we should create. I was thinking it could be a FusionFall Tip site. Like telling where ultra rare items are and stuff or tips for fighting hard Fusion and have a link to this wiki. If you want to talk leave a message on my talk page. Regular Guy 19:54, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Thats cool. That okay I have alot of time on my hands. If you still want to make the wiki Im okay. Oh and go check out my Ult. Echo Echo Nano Mission. I probadly won't be making Nano Mission for a while because Im working on my FusionFall adventure. Just go check it out and leave your thoughts about it. Regular Guy 20:52, November 1, 2011 (UTC) http://fusionfall.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Fuse_king/The_FusionFall_Movie#comm-21650 Check it out Fuse king 21:26, February 12, 2012 (UTC)